


In the beginning

by TheLateNightStoryTeller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F, It's all fluff, Oneshot, and kisses, and magic, and singing, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLateNightStoryTeller/pseuds/TheLateNightStoryTeller
Summary: In the beginning, Tara's room is a place of magic and wonder. It's a place where Willow and Tara are safe to be themselves, to sing, to dance, to fall in love.





	

_"I want to zoom zoom like Cha Cha Muldow-_ ahh!" Laughing in surprise, Willow scooted aside so Tara could zoom passed, pretending to steer with an imaginary wheel. 

They were alone in Tara's room, waiting for Willow's next class, listening to music to pass the time while they enjoyed each others' presence. Willow was trying her best to sing along to the lyrics but each time Tara mimed a new line a burst of laughter shook her whole frame and the words just couldn’t compete. They’d stared out singing the chorus, _strong like those amazons,_ more or less in tune but now their giggles were drowning it out.

 _“I want to be strong,”_ they managed, grinning and flexing their arms.

“I don’t think I have any muscles,” Tara laughed.

Willow chuckled. “Sure you do.”

 She reached out and gave her arms a fond squeeze, her heart thudding as Tara’s flowery scent engulfed her. They’d come closer than she’d expected, close enough for her to see the details of blue in her eyes, hear her breath.

What happened next, Willow didn’t really think too much about. It was all new for her, still like jumping off the end of a dock into icy water, thrilling and completely immersive. This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed but when their lips met she still felt it all the way down to her toes.

When at last she pulled away, the song was nearing the end and Tara was staring at her like she couldn’t believe what had just happened, glowing with wonder.

Their arms dropped, hands finding each other and Willow swayed them back and forth playfully between them.

“You’re definitely powerful,” Willow told her softly. _This is powerful._

“I-“ But Tara stopped herself, pressing her lips together as she searched for what to say. “I think it might be you.”

Willow shook her head, smiling softly before moving forward for another kiss. Sparks crackled in her chest and when she pulled back the pendants of their necklaces had floated up to touch in the middle. They were like balloons, caught in a current of wind that pushed them together. It was beautiful magic, and it was completely effortless.

“I think it’s a bit of both of us,” she decided and her heart soared when Tara grinned at her, nodding in agreement.

She didn't just think it was both of them, she felt it. She could feel Tara's power, and her own. She could feel where what was Willow and what was Tara became something else entirely. Something stronger than either of them were alone. 

Tara reached out, making Willow shiver when she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and they kissed again, long and sweet. Willow wanted to stay, to see what might happen next, but she was already at the risk of running late for class.

“Can I come back later?” she asked.

She winced at her own boldness but Tara’s eyes were soft.

“Whenever you want,” she told her.

_Whenever you want._

Feeling a little lightheaded, Willow made herself take a step backwards. Their hands remained intertwined as she moved away, their fingers only reluctantly slipping apart. The connection between them, however, remained. Willow wasn't sure they could break it even if she wanted too. Even though their pendants had fallen back onto their chests. 

She didn't want to leave, Tara’s room had become a haven to her these past few weeks. With it’s soft lights, shelves of spell books and the sweet smell of Tara clinging to every surface, it had been the one place they’d let themselves explore the thing that was growing between them. Within those four walls, the universe was theirs to explore, theirs and theirs alone. Things made sense under the glow of the soft white lights. New things. Exciting things. _Wonderful things._

And it was Tara that made the room, Willow knew, nothing else in there held a flame to her enchantment. Every moment with her was a treasure, every new thing she learned a gift. She was falling hard and fast and she didn’t want it to stop.

“I’ll be back tonight,” she promised. _And I’ll keep coming back as long as you let me._

 This time when Willow left, she felt as if a part of the room came with her. She felt the connection between them unhindered by the space she was leaving in her wake. A part of Tara was with Willow and a part Willow was with Tara. Always. And she knew that meant that they'd always find their way back to each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song they are listening to is Amazons by Phranc. It is the song they are referencing in The Body when Willow says "Strong like an Amazon". I think it's really cute that they know the song (and when I listened to it my first though was them acting it all out) and I think it's sweet, the idea that Tara would have introduced Willow to some LGBT pop culture. (OK, maybe that's just because that's what my first girlfriend did haha)


End file.
